The present invention relates, in general, to integrated circuit packages, and more particularly to integrated circuit packages with removable protective shields.
The tape automated bonding (TAB) process for packaging of high density semiconductor parts has proven to be useful for a wide range of parts. As the density of connections increases, however, the individual connection path must become smaller and more closely spaced. This high density makes such parts extremely fragile and also makes repair impractical. As a result, a single touch or blast of compressed air can ruin a part. Handling can cause a lead to be bent or scratched, can cause electrostatic damage to the part itself or introduce foreign objects which themselves cause damage. Despite these hazards the parts must be handled repeatedly for assembly, sealing, testing, marking and shipping. This repeated handling and the resultant damage introduces a significant yield loss since these otherwise good parts must be scrapped. Scrapping a part near the end of a long and complex manufacturing process is expensive because the value added in each previous step is also scrapped.
There is a need for some form of protection for the fragile TAB mounted part which will protect the part during normal handling . This protection must protect the part, yet still allow sufficient access to the part so as not to interfere with manufacturing and testing operations. The protection means must be easily removable since some operations require access to the entire package assembly. At the same time the protection must be fastened securely enough to the package that it won't jar loose during normal handling and shipment.